Triangle
by Gabsikle
Summary: Logan and James both admit to each other that they are confused about their sexual orientation. So they decide to experiment with each other. But what happens when Kendall shows an interest in Logan? A BTR love triangle?
1. Part One

_**I have so many issues with this fic, and I don't know why. But since I started writing it, I won't stop. It may be only a two or three shot, so yeah... **_

Logan walked into the living room of apartment 2J. Carlos and James were on the couch playing video games. "Where's Kendall?"

"Out with Jo," James said.

Logan sighed. "Of course."

"What's up?" James wanted to know.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something."

"Well, you can talk to us."

Carlos paused the game and stood. "Not me. I have a date with Stephanie. See ya!" He walked away, off to meet his new girlfriend.

James rolled his eyes when the door shut. "Fine. I'm here to listen."

Logan sat on the couch next to James. He really wished Kendall was around. Before they moved to LA, Logan could talk to him about anything. They used to be so close. Logan missed that. He needed to talk to Kendall about what was going on with him.

"You look upset," James said. "What's wrong?"

Logan looked at James. He figured James would do. He and James had gotten a lot closer after all. James used to be really close to Carlos, but then Carlos started chasing after girls and recently started dating Stephanie. It was natural he and Logan gravitated toward each other.

"I'm just... confused," Logan finally said.

"About?"

Logan ran a hand over his face. "Jesus. OK. This is about to get awkward."

"Alright..."

"I'm confused about my... sexual orientation."

Logan saw James blush and found it weird. "Oh?"

Logan groaned. "I'll leave you. Now you're freaked out by me." He started to stand.

James grabbed his arm. "Don't go." He chuckled. "I'm not afraid you're gonna jump me or something. So, why are you confused?"

"It's just... for the past few years, I've been... noticing guys a lot more. I mean, I still like girls, but am starting to think I', attracted to guys too."

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with that." James put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You know-"

Kendall walked in. "Hey, guys. Logan, I need help with our Math homework. My mom's gonna ground me if I fail the next test."

Logan laughed and shook his head. "OK. Let's work on it in our room." He turned to James. "Thanks for listening."

James pouted when they were gone. "Damn."

...

Several days passed and the conversation was still on James' mind. He was amazed that Logan was going through the exact same thing. Though James' confusion was more recent. James was so close to telling Logan, but stupid Kendall walked in. Kendall just ruined everything. He convinced Carlos to ask Stephanie out, causing James to lose his best friend. And even though James was getting closer to Logan, he could tell Logan missed hanging out with Kendall. James was just second best in Logan's eyes. He didn't know why it hurt so much.

James looked over at Logan. He was playing dome hockey with Carlos, laughing. James couldn't help but think Logan had a cute smile.

Kendall walked in. "Carlos, the girls are waiting for us."

"Hold on," Carlos said. "Let me finish kicking Logan's ass."

"What? I'm winning!" Logan cried.

"Carlos," Kendall whined. "We're gonna be late."

"_Fine_." Carlos reluctantly walked away from the game and left with Kendall.

Logan laughed and joined James on the couch. "So. What do you wanna do while they're gone?"

"Can I talk to you first?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Remember how you told me you're confused about your sexual orientation?"

"Of course I remember."

"Well... I've recently been going through the same thing."

"Really?"

James nodded.

"Wow. Self-proclaimed ladies man may like dudes."

"I know. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah. It is," Logan agreed. "So, um, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care. You pick."

Logan stood and went to the DVD rack. He could feel the tension that had suddenly formed in the air. As he browsed through the movies, he wondered where the tension had come from. And what kind of tension was it? Logan shook it off and grabbed one of his favorite japanese horror movies. Lots of blood and guts would get rid of the tension.

When Logan put the DVD in, James groaned. "You and these stupid fucking J-horror movies."

Logan sat back down and grinned. "You secretly love them too."

"Keep telling yourself that. Freak."

"Shut up. The movie's starting."

James kept glancing at Logan while they watched the movie. The giggles Logan let out during the gross scenes were adorable. James realized his sudden attraction to Logan was only because he knew Logan liked guys too. But he didn't care.

James moved closer to Logan. Logan gave him a confused look. He held his breath when James touched his cheek. "James. What are you-" He was cut off by James' lips on his.

It was a little awkward at first. Neither boy was quite sure what to do. Though both had kissed girls before, neither had kissed a guy, let alone one of their best friends. But soon, they got used to it. Their lips started to move in sync with each other. James' hands ended up in Logan's hair, and Logan's went to James' waist. Logan ran his tongue across James' lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. James let it happen, a moan escaping him. After some time, they pulled apart.

"Well," Logan said. He moved back a little from James.

"Sorry," James said with a blush.

"It's OK."

"Um. How was it for you?"

Logan sighed. "It was... pretty good."

James smiled. "Yeah. It was. So, um, I have an idea. Feel free to shoot it down if you want."

"Alright..."

"We're both kind of confused, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why not... experiment with each other? I mean, who better to do something like this with than your best friend?"

Logan bit his lip and thought about it. A pro was that he could figure out if he _really _liked guys that way. A con was that their friendship could be ruined. "If we do this," he told James, "we need some conditions."

"Like what?"

"We have to keep ourselves from falling for each other. That could hurt our friendship."

"Good point. What do we do if one of us starts to fall?"

"We tell the other and end it. No hard feelings or awkwardness."

"I like that plan."

"So we have a deal?" Logan asked.

"Deal. Can we make out some more?"

"After the movie."

...

Two weeks passed. Logan and James had yet to go beyond making out. things would've gone farther if people hadn't kept unknowingly interrupting. If they were in Logan's room, Kendall would walk in-they sometimes forgot to lock the door. When they would go to James' room, Carlos would be there. Their friends were hardcore cock blockers and didn't even realize it.

"So, you're hanging out with Kendall today?" James asked Logan.

"Yeah. I feel the need to tell him about my bi-curiosity."

James chuckled. "I should tell Carlos. Should we tell them about... us?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess. Then they'll know to leave us alone sometimes."

Kendall walked in then. "Hey, Logan."

Logan got off the couch. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Um. Actually..."

Logan sighed. "Jo wants to see you."

Kendall smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Are you cool with that?"

Logan sat again. "Whatever."

Kendall walked up to Logan and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, buddy. We can hang some other time. I promise."

"OK."

"At least you got James."

James smirked and said, "You have no idea."

"Shut up," Logan said and smacked James.

Kendall gave them a confused look. "Right. Well. You guys have fun."

"We will!" James called while Kendall walked out the door.

Logan hit James again. "You're such an ass!"

"But now this ass is all yours. Mrs. Knight is gonna be out for hours, Katie is off getting into trouble, and Carlos is... doing Carlos things. We're alone."

Logan laughed and stood. He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" james asked with a pout.

"My room." Logan turned the corner.

James flew over the back of the couch and ran after him. When he got to Logan's room, Logan was sitting on his bed. James shut and actually remembered to lock the door. He walked over to Logan. Logan moved back on the bed as James crawled toward him. Logan leaned against the headboard, and James straddled him.

"I will murder any fucker who interrupts us," James said. He'd been wanting to do more than just kiss Logan since the first time.

"I'll help you hide the body-slash-bodies," Logan told him.

"Good." James took off his shirt.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"Nope." James tugged at Logan's shirt. Logan let him take it off. "I'm just being prepared. You can appreciate that."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I guess. I-"

James-as he always had to-shut Logan up by kissing him. He ran his hands all over Logan's toned torso. He loved that Logan's breath hitched at his touch. James moved his lips to Logan's neck. Logan groaned with pleasure. He moved his hands down James' back and to his ass. James bit down on Logan's neck, making him gasp.

"You're so bad," Logan said. He grabbed James by the hair and pulled his head back. He united their lips again.

James moved his hands to Logan's pants. He undid and slid a hand down them, touching Logan. This made Logan let out a loud moan. Once he got his bearings, he went and did the same for James.

"Fuck, Logan," James mumbled against Logan's mouth.

Suddenly, Logan was ready to go even farther. He removed his hand from James' pants and pushed James onto his back. He hovered over James, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then ran his tongue down James' body. He grabbed the waistband of James' pants and underwear, and swiftly pulled them off.

James didn't know where this side of Logan came from, but he liked it. "Holy shit!" he cried when Logan took his dick into his mouth. Logan _really _knew how to use that tongue of his. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he screamed as he came, Logan swallowing everything he gave. No girl had ever given James a blow job _that _good.

"Enjoy it?" Logan-who was now sitting-asked with a cocky grin on his face.

James nodded while he got up to sit. "Your turn." He ripped off the rest of Logan's clothes before taking in Logan's cock.

Logan clawed at James' hair as as James sucked him off. His moans grew louder until he finally came, a number of obscenities spilling from his mouth.

James laid next to Logan. "Well."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "Um. Good job."

"You too. _Really _good job."

Logan laughed, the moment of awkwardness disappearing. "I'm glad you thought so."

James let out a happy sigh. "Thank god no one disturbed us."

"I know. It was about fucking time."

...

"Sure you're not gonna ditch us?" Logan asked Kendall. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone out for a girl's night, so the members of Big Time Rush decided to stay in for a guys' night. A movie marathon. All action, comedy, and horror.

"Yes, Logan, I'm sure," Kendall said as he put an arm around Logan and guided them to the couch. "I told Jo that it's just me and my boys tonight."

Logan raised his eyebrows at Kendall as they sat. "She has to work, doesn't she?"

"...Yes..."

Logan chuckled. "You're _such _a good friend."

Kendall gave Logan's shoulder a squeeze. "I try."

James sat on the other side of Logan. He looked at the pair suspiciously. Logan's face seemed to light up when talking to Kendall. And Kendall looked at Logan differently than everyone else. How had James never noticed it before? Probably because he wasn't messing around with Logan before. Hell, Logan and Kendall didn't even seem to notice it.

Carlos put in the movie of his choice. James scooted as close to Logan as possible. He wanted to mess with the guy. He'd been forced to watch the movie Carlos chose a million times. Toying with Logan would keep him entertained. Logan gave James a questioning glance. James just smirked as he rubbed his knee against Logan's. Logan shook his head. He was not going to play James' game. James, however, liked the challenge. James faked a yawn and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, forcing Kendall to move his arm.

"Logan," James said, "you make such a comfy pillow.'

Logan laughed. "It's nice to know that's all I'm good for."

"You know that's not all you're good for," James whispered. He was pleased that Logan squirmed a little. Louder, James asked, "Isn't he a nice pillow, Kendall?"

"I wouldn't know," Kendall mumbled, a pout on his face.

After watching the movie for some time, James sneakily ran a hand up Logan's shirt, tickling his side. He felt Logan shiver.

Carlos' movie ended. Kendall stood. "Mine next. Logan will like this. A horror movie," he said and shot a smile at Logan.

Logan grabbed the DVD case. "Ooh. I love this one."

After Kendall sat, James got up. "I'm gonna go to my room for a bit."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure if I feel so good. Come get me when this movie's over. My pick is next after all." He walked away.

Carlos looked at Logan. "You should go check on him."

"Why me?"

"You're the future doctor."

Logan groaned. "_Fine_. If I take awhile, don't come get me." He knew what James was up to, and didn't want the others seeing anything.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Do you want to deal with a whiney James too?"

"Good point. Just... hurry if you can."

Logan pat Kendall's head. "I'll try. You know how the drama queen can be though."

"Good luck, my friend."

Logan got up and walked to James and Carlos' room. He was ready to bitch James out for wanting to mess around during their movie night. James knew how much Logan enjoyed movies. But all that melted away when he stepped into the room and James' lips were on his. He heard the lock click and pulled back. "What are you up to?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James kissed at Logan's neck. "You have a thing for Kendall."

"No I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't."

"But I don't care."

"I don't like Kendall that way."

"You and I aren't serious anyway."

"You're not listening to me."

"As long as you don't think of Kendall when we're all hot and heavy, it won't bug me."

"I _don't_-"

James kissed him once. "You'll realize it one day. But right now, I'm horny."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"In fact, I want to fuck you."

Logan snorted. "Dude. No way are you topping."

"Why not?"

Logan guided James to James' bed and pushed him onto it. Logan took off his shirt then straddled James. "You know it's gonna be better this way. Plus, you stopped me from watching a movie I like. You need to be punished."

James felt himself get even harder. He liked the idea. "Well then. Punish me."

"Take off your shirt."

As James did that, Logan removed James' pants and underwear. Then he did the same for himself. Once fully nude, He attached his mouth to James' nipple. He stopped when James started to moan.

"You have to be quiet," Logan said sternly. "I will not tolerate any noise."

James just nodded.

"Good boy." Logan held his fingers to James' mouth. "Suck."

James put a lot of effort into slicking up Logan's fingers. He was glad it seemed to be turning Logan on.

Logan removed his fingers then slowly inserted one onto James. James bit back a hiss of pain. He knew it would get worse before it got better. He nodded to tell Logan to add another finger. It hurt even more when Logan put in a third one. Soon, the pain dulled, and Logan's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Hush," Logan commanded. James hadn't even realized he made any noise.

Logan removed his fingers then spat in the palm of his hand. He lubricated his cock with his saliva then lined up with James' entrance. "Ready?" At James' nod, he slowly made his way inside James. He didn't dare move until James gave another nod. Logan started slow and gentle. He didn't want to hurt James too much. But when James started to move violently underneath him, he went harder and faster. James bit down hard on his own lip as Logan pounded into him. He scratched at Logan's back as he got closer and closer to release. Suddenly, James was coming, holding back a scream of pleasure. Logan soon followed.

When Logan was laying beside him, James said, "Wow."

"Yeah," Logan confirmed.

"I'm _so _not going to be able to dance tomorrow."

_**Yeah. If you follow me on Tumblr, this is the fic i was complaining about... No me gusta. **_


	2. Part Two

_**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. As long as you guys like it, that's all that matters. **_

Weeks had gone by. James and Logan decided it was finally time to tell Carlos and Kendall.

"But, Kendall, this is important," Logan said in their room when he was trying to call a meeting.

"I'm sorry, but Jo wants to hang out."

"So she's number one now? Not the people you've known your entire life?"

"I don't understand why it can't wait."

Logan threw his hands in the air. "Because I never know when I'll actually see you! You spend all your time with Jo! You don't even notice what's going on in your friends' lives! It's all 'Jo Jo Jo Jo Jo" with you!"

Kendall frowned. "Logan..."

"Forget it! Go fuck your girlfriend!" Logan stormed off to Carlos and James' room. When he entered he said, "Kendall has a date with Jo."

"Didn't you tell him it was important?" James asked.

Logan sat next to James on James' bed. "Yeah."

The three boys in the bedroom heard the door to the apartment slam shut.

"Sounds like you angered him," Carlos commented.

Logan shrugged. "Good."

Carlos gave Logan a pat on the shoulder. "It'll be OK. So what do you two wanna tell me?"

"You gotta promise not to tell Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight."

"Promise."

Logan looked at James, silently asking him to speak. He did. "Logan and I have been confused about our sexuality."

"OK..."

"And to... sort through these... new feelings... we've been... doing... things... with each other."

Carlos thought about the information for a moment. Then his eyes went wide. "You two... have been... together?"

James and Logan nodded.

"So you've had sex with each other?"

James looked down and blushed. "Yeah..."

Carlos sat on his bed. "What's it like? With another dude?"

The worry of the two on James' bed slipped away. Carlos wasn't freaked out. He accepted them. They were both so, so relieved.

"It's pretty awesome," James told Carlos.

"Who's the top?" Carlos laughed when Logan raised his hand. "Damn! I thought it'd be james."

"Dude," James said, "Logan is a completely different person when he's fucking. It's insane."

"Our Logan is a sexual deviant?" Carlos clapped his hands as he laughed. "Holy shit! Who'd-a-thunk it?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you had so much faith in me."

Carlos calmed himself down. "OK. We need to come up with a system, James. For when I'm with Stephanie in here, and when you're with Logan."

"Bandana on the door?" James suggested.

Carlos smirked. "That works."

**...**

Later that day, James and Logan laid by the pool.

"That went a lot better than I thought," Logan said.

"Carlos is just hoping we both stick with guys for good," James said. "That way, there's more girls for him."

"Fucker has a girlfriend!"

"I'm just repeating what he said. That crazy son of a bitch."

Kendall and Jo walked by then. Kendall's arm was around Jo, and he was doing his best to ignore Logan.

"I don't get why _he's _pissy," Logan said. "He's the one who ditched his friends to fuck his girlfriend."

"Jealous?" James asked.

"No! Just annoyed."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool, Jo asked. "Are you mad at Logan or something?"

Kendall tore his eyes away from Logan to look at Jo. "What?"

"You keep staring at him with an angry look on your face."

Kendall sighed. "He just made me feel like a shit friend earlier."

"How?"

"He said he had to tell me something, but I had plans with you. He expected me to drop everything then for something he could tell me later."

"It must've been pretty important."

"Well. He said it was."

"I'd be upset if Camille acted like a guy was more important than me, her best friend."

Kendall sighed again. "You're right. I'll apologize after we see the movie."

"Uh. Why not before?"

"Logan's still pissed. He'll be calmer later. Let's go."

As they walked by, James asked, "Where are you going?"

"To a movie," Kendall answered.

"So both you and Carlos will be out of the apartment." Carlos was at the beach with Stephanie. James just hoped that Mrs. Knight and Katie would be too.

"Yup. And Mom's taking Katie shopping. So I guess it'll just be you and Logan tonight." Kendall saw the smirk James shared with Logan. It confused and angered him. He had no idea where the anger came from. "Well, we'll be going now."

Once the couple was gone, James said to Logan, "Race you to the apartment."

They both flew out of the chairs and ran. James won, being the taller of the two. James called out to make double sure no one else was home before attacking Logan.

James pushed Logan against the door and smashed their lips together. He _really _liked kissing Logan. Logan had the nicest lips, the most kissable James had ever encountered.

Logan tugged James' hair, kissed the shell of hi ear, then said, "Couch."

They kissed as they made their way to the couch, removing their shoes at the same time. They reached the couch and Logan pushed James down onto it. James sat and happily watched Logan take off his shirt.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked with a smirk.

James let our a shaky breath. "Oh yeah. Always do."

Logan leaned down, ripped the hem of James' shirt, and swiftly got it off of James' body. He threw it onto the floor then straddled James. Logan started to gently kiss James; neck, but quickly started to bite and suck. He loved the he was making James moan. He pulled back and looked down at James. "You're so hot."

James smiled. "And you're sexy." He ran his tongue along Logan's collar bone, biting down once. He then moved his mouth to Logan's nipples, taking his time teasing them. Logan's breath quickened as he squeezed James' shoulders.

Logan heard a noise and his eyes flew open. Kendall and Jo had entered the apartment. Kendall's mouth was wide open. Jo was covering her mouth, but had an amused glint in her eyes.

"Ja-James," Logan said. James ignored him. "James." He tapped James' head. Again, nothing. So, he pulled James' head back by the hair. "James!"

"I like it when you get all rough," James said with a lust-filled voice.

"Look behind you."

James turned his head. "Oh. Kendall. Jo. What's up?" He stopped Kendall from speaking. "Before we talk about this, Logan and I must finish what we started."

"Huh?" Logan said. "Wh-" He squealed when James started to stand.

James gripped onto Logan's ass, and Logan wrapped his legs around James' waist. As James walked, he said, "We'll be in my room."

Logan placed his head on James' shoulder and started to giggle. Next thing he knew, he was in James' room, and was thrown onto James' bed.

"You're so bad," Logan told James.

"And you dig it."

"Totally."

James jumped onto the bed as Logan got into a sitting position. His lips got dangerously close to Logan's and he whispered, "I'm gonna ride you."

This made Logan groan. Logan's hands went to James' jeans and undid them. James took his pants off then helped Logan with his.

After being prepared, James lowered himself onto Logan. After a moment, he began to move. Their moans and whimpers of pleasure soon filled the room.

"Oh God, Logan!" James screamed as he came.

**...**

After James walked out of the room with Logan in his arms, Kendall walked to the couch in a zombie-like state. He sat and stared ahead of him.

"That was so hot," Jo said as she sat next to him. "I have to tell Camille." She took out her phone and texted her friend.

"Why did the movie have to be sold out?" Kendall said. "I never would've seen this."

"Does it bother you?" Jo asked.

"It's fucking weird." Soon, he heard the moans of his two friends. "Oh shit!" He buried his face in his hands. "This can't be happening." Loud screams came from the room. "What does Logan see in him?" Kendall whispered to himself.

A minute later, James walked by. A laughing Logan was slung over his shoulder and they both had towels around their waists. "We're gonna clean up real quick," James informed Kendall and Jo.

"_No _round two," Logan said.

James snorted and opened the bathroom door. "We'll see." He stepped inside and shut the door.

Jo stood. "I'm gonna go."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"You need to have this conversation privately." She kissed his and left.

It wasn't long before Logan was emerging from the bathroom. Kendall's eyes lingered on Logan's body a little longer than was considered normal.

Logan-still in a towel-took a seat next to Kendall. "You OK, man?"

Kendall sighed. "Yeah." But he wasn't. He felt the whole situation was wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Logan shouldn't have been with James.

Logan pat Kendall's knee, sensing Kendall was a little out of it. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on." He stood and went off to their room.

James walked out of the bathroom, gave Kendall a wave, and continued to his room.

"This is bullshit," Kendall mumbled.

A few minutes later, Logan and James came back into the living room. Logan sat next to Kendall, and James next to Logan.

"So you wanna talk?" James asked.

Kendall nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Around two months," Logan told him.

Kendall stood and faced them. "And you didn't tell me?" he asked angrily.

"We _tried _to tell you earlier today!" Logan said. "But going out with Jo was _so _important."

"Does Carlos know?"

"Yeah. He actually made time for us. And he's cool with it."

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "How could you not tell me any of this, Logan? About James. About liking guys and general. We're best friends."

Now Logan stood. "Best friends? You've been ignoring me since you started dating Jo! I wanted to tell you about my confusion, but Jo mattered more to you, so I told James. Because he's actually been there for me. He's been a much better friend to me than you."

"And now he's your fuck buddy! _Such _a great friend!"

"What? You have a problem with two guys being together?"

Tears threatened to spill from Kendall's eyes. "Fuck you," he whispered and walked away.

James got up and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "He's jealous."

Logan shook his head. "He's just mad because I'm right."

James sighed. Logan was so clueless.

**...**

Kendall had completely ignored the pair the next day. He was pissed at Logan for not telling him. And pissed at James for being with Logan.

During dinner, he glared at the two of them. How could they sit there and act like nothing was going on? Like nothing was different? _Everything _was different. Logan liked guys. That changed a lot of things in Kendall's life.

Kendall watched Logan pass James the salt. Their hands touched, and stayed that way for a little too long. It angered Kendall.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Knight said. "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

Kendall shook his head. "I feel kinda sick." He got out of his seat and stomped away.

Mrs. Knight looked at Logan. "Will you check on him when you're done eating?"

"Sure," Logan said with a nod. "I'm actually finished, so I'll do that now."

"I'll take care of your dishes," James told him.

Logan smiled. "Thanks." He left the table and walked to his room. There he found Kendall pacing. "You feel sick?"

Kendall stopped. "_Yes_."

"It's me and James isn't it?"

"Wow. You really _are _the smart one," Kendall snapped.

Logan shoved him. "You're disgusted by two guys being together!"

"NO! I'm disgusted with you and James being together!"

"What? Why?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "Because if you were ever going to be with a guy, it was supposed to be me." He walked up to Logan, grabbed his face, and kissed him. It was shirt and simple, but meant the world to Kendall. It was as if Logan's lips were made to go with his. Life stopped for those few precious seconds and everything fell into place. There was nowhere else Kendall wanted to be.

When Kendall pulled away from him, Logan shook his head. "Kendall. I can't."

And Kendall's heart broke. "Why not?"

"Well, there's James."

"Carlos said you two aren't serious!"

"We're not! And you have Jo."

"I'll dump her for you."

"Kendall. No."

"You'd rather be in a-a-a fuckship than a real relationship?"

"Where is all this coming from?" Logan wanted to know.

"I've _always _had a thing for you, Logan. When I started dating Jo, I had to ignore you. She would know how I felt if I didn't/"

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because you didn't like guys before!"

"Listen. You have a girlfriend. I'm still figuring things out. With James."

"You already have it figured out! You like dudes, you find them attractive, and you enjoy fucking them! There's nothing left to figure out!"

"I just can't, Kendall."

"I gotta go." Kendall stormed out of the room. He needed his mom.

_**I hope this wasn't craptastic... **_


	3. Part Three

_**So this chapter is terrible and I apologize. Sorry if the ending is kinda abrupt. So yeah...**_

Kendall knocked on the door to his mom's room. Tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't know he could ever hurt so much. Logan chose James over him. A sob escaped him as his mom opened the door.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kendall threw himself into her arms. Mrs. Knight led them to the bed and she sat.

"Kendall," she said, "tell me what's wrong."

"L-L-L-Logan."

Mrs. Knight started to pet her son's hair. "What about Logan?"

"He doesn't want me."

Mrs. Knight pulled back then held his face in her hands. "What?"

"I-I told him that I have f-f-feelings for him, b-but he'd rather be with J-J-J-J-James."

"Oh my." Mrs. Knight wasn't really sure what to do with the information. How could she not notice something going on with James and Logan? And how did she miss her son having feelings for another boy? "Logan and James are together?"

Kendall sniffled. "They've been experimenting with each other for a couple months."

"OK. And how long have you liked Logan?"

"Middle school. Mom. It hurts so bad."

Mrs. Knight embraced Kendall again. "Oh, honey." Never before had she wanted to murder Logan."

**...**

Logan sat on his bed, dumbstruck. He touched his lips. They were still tingling from the brief kiss with Kendall.

James walked in, leaving the door open. "Why did Kendall just run to his mom's room?"

"He kissed me," Logan said.

James sat next to him. "Oh."

"He said he's liked me for awhile. And when he started dating Jo, he ignored me so she wouldn't catch on."

"Well. He was bound to reveal his feelings at some point." Though James didn't think it would be so soon. He wanted more time with Logan before Logan abandoned him for Kendall. "Did you like the kiss?"

"It was short."

"Did you like it?"

Logan let out a breath. "Yes. A lot."

"Alright."

"I told him I couldn't be with him."

Hope surged through James. "Why?"

"He's with Jo. And being in an actual relationship with him? What if things go wrong? It could ruin our friendship, which could destroy big Time Rush. With you there's no strings attached. It's easier."

"Yeah. Easy." Then a thought struck James. "Shit."

"What?"

"You think he's gonna tell Mrs. Knight about us?"

"I did." Logan and James turned. Kendall was standing in the doorway. "She's not gonna tell your parents, and won't have an awkward talk with you. She just wants me to tell you that like when one of us is in a relationship with a girl, she doesn't want to walk in on any hot and heavy stuff. James. I don't want you in my room."

"What?" James looked at Logan, wanting Logan to defend him.

"You should probably just go," Logan said quietly.

"Fine." As James walked by Kendall, he was given a death glare.

Logan watched Kendall get his pajamas. "Have you been crying?"

Kendall nodded then took off his shirt.

Logan found himself wanting to touch Kendall. "I'm sorry."

Kendall put on the shirt he slept in. "No. You're not."

Logan stood. "How can you say that? I hate seeing you upset. I always have." He walked up to Kendall and put a hand on his shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I may feel better if you answer a question."

"OK."

"Did you enjoy it? The kiss? I mean, I know it was short, b-"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I enjoyed the kiss."

"And you'd still rather be with James?"

Logan's hand moved to Kendall's face. "Being with you would be more dangerous."

"How?"

"First off, you have a girlfriend. A lot more hurt feelings would come out of it. And what if it goes badly? We wouldn't be friends anymore. And Big Time Rush may end. Do you want that?"

"No."

Logan wrapped Kendall into a hug. They stayed that way for awhile.

When they separated, Kendall asked, "Will you ever end things with James?"

"Eventually. We promised that if one of us started to develop feelings it'd be over."

"Do you think you could get feelings for James?"

"Probably not."

Kendall nodded. "Good."

**...**

Gustavo had been so stressed by Kendall's depression, he gave them the rest of the week off. Kendall was relieved. He was able to escape Logan and James easier. Currently, he was in Palm Woods Park, under a tree.

A shadow blocked the sun and he looked up to see Jo. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Uh. Sure."

She sat next to him. "You've been distant these past couple of days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Ever since we walked in on Logan and James."

Kendall sighed. "I have something to tell you."

Jo let out a nervous breath. "What?"

"I kinda... have a thing for... Logan."

"Excuse me?"

"I even kissed him that day. He gave me all these reasons why he can't be with me, and the rejection really hurt."

"You kissed him?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So the whole time you've been with me, you've been wanting Logan?"

"I do like you, Jo. But I've liked Logan for awhile..."

Jo frowned. "I don't know how to feel about this. I, um, don't think I can be with someone who wants someone else."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Well. You're... confused. And I don't wanna be second best next to Logan."

"Oh." Kendall got up. "I'm gonna go." He started walking before she could respond.

He was a free man. One less thing on Logan's list. Maybe he could make Logan forget the others.

Kendall stepped into 2J. No one was in the living room. He went to his room where he found Logan doing his homework on his bed. "Where is everyone?"

Logan looked up at him. "Carlos and James went shopping. Your mom's getting groceries. And Katie's off messing with Bitters. You OK?"

Kendall sat at the foot of Logan's bed. "Jo broke up with me."

Logan shut his books and threw them onto the floor. He moved closer to Kendall. "I'm sorry. Why'd she do it?"

"I told her about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kendall chewed on his nails a bit. "Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you wanted to kiss again at all?"

"I have."

That was all Kendall needed to hear. He moved forward, attaching his lips to Logan's. His heart swelled with joy when Logan kissed him back. He happily let Logan's tongue enter his mouth, and he also allowed Logan to take control of the kiss. Logan started to lay down, pulling Kendall with him. He quickly rolled them so he was on top of Kendall. Logan then moved his mouth to Kendall's neck, gently nipping at the skin.

Kendall was in heaven. It was almost like a dream. He pouted when Logan sat up. Logan chuckled and took off his shirt. Kendall sighed happily. He reached forward and moved his hands up Logan's stomach, to his chest. Logan took Kendall's hands and softly kissed each knuckle, his eyes on Kendall the whole time. Kendall let Logan pull him into a sitting position and remove his shirt. When Kendall laid back down, Logan placed light kisses all over his torso.

Logan sat up again and looked down at Kendall. He ran his fingertips down Kendall's cheek and asked, "How far do you wanna take this?"

"All the way," Kendall said without hesitation.

"You sure?"

"Very."

Logan nodded and undid Kendall's pants. Kendall lifted his hips and allowed Logan to pull off his jeans and underwear, Kendall then intently watched Logan finish removing his own clothes.

"Gorgeous," Kendall whispered.

Logan blushed. "No."

Kendall pulled Logan down to him. "Yes," he said before kissing Logan.

Logan just chuckled. He put his fingers to Kendall's lips. "Suck." Once Logan felt they were slick enough, he took them out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall hissed in pain when Logan's first finger entered him. Logan ran another hand through Kendall's hair. "Shh. It'll get better."

Kendall nodded in understanding.

Logan took his time preparing Kendall. He really wanted Kendall to be ready. He didn't want to hurt Kendall too much.

When Logan's fingers brushed Kendall's prostate, Kendall groaned. "_Logan_."

"You want more?" Logan asked.

"_Yes_."

Logan took his fingers out of Kendall. He used his own saliva as lubricant then slowly entered Kendall. He saw tears of pain fall from Kendall's eyes and kissed them away. "Just tell me when it's OK to move."

They sat there for about a minute, Kendall getting used to the intrusion. "Go ahead."

Logan put his lips to Kendall's as he started to move. He was sure to be slow and gentle for Kendall's sake.

"Kendall," Logan moaned. "You feel so... perfect."

Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan and their pace quickened. Kendall kissed along Logan's jawline before going to his lips. "Harder," he begged of Logan. He cried out when Logan hit that spot again and again. "So close."

Logan reached between them and started to stroke Kendall. Soon, they were both coming, calling out the other's name.

Logan looked at Kendall and his heart skipped a beat. Kendall had the happiest smile on hi face, and a loving look in his eyes. He pushed some hair out of Kendall's face. "You look so beautiful like this."

Kendall kissed him in response.

Logan pulled out and laid next to Kendall. After sex with James, Logan usually got out of bed and cleaned up as quickly as possible. But he found he wanted to stay with Kendall. So he pulled kendall closer to him. Kendall rested his head on Logan's chest, and Logan ran his hand up and down Kendall's back.

"Was it good?" Logan asked.

"Excellent. Please tell me we'll get to do it again."

"We will."

**...**

About a half an hour later, they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So," Kendall said, "what happens now?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you gonna... end things with James?"

"I don't know. I don't think I ever considered it ending like this."

"Like what?"

"One of us finding another person. I always thought one of us would fall for the other."

Kendall took Logan's hand in his. "But we're gonna tell James, right?"

Logan nodded. "It's only fair that we do."

"Yeah. Um. Can I kiss you?"

Logan laughed. "You're so adorable." He pressed his lips to Kendall's. His hands found their way to Kendall's hair, and Kendall held onto Logan's waist.

During their make out session, they didn't hear the door open. Or Carlos and James' voices. But they did hear James scream. They flew apart and stared at their friends.

"What the hell?" James yelled.

Logan cleared his throat. "We were just, you know..."

"Playing tonsil hockey," Carlos finished.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"H-how did this happen?" James asked.

Logan let out a breath. "Well. Kendall told me Jo broke up with him, and next thing I know, we're in my bed having sex."

"There was more to it than that," Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know. I was just giving the Cliff's Notes version."

James knew he should've seen it coming, but it still hurt. He kind of had fantasies of Logan falling for him, but now that wouldn't happen. Because of Kendall. Fucking Kendall.

"Well, this is awkward," Carlos said. "I'm going to my room. You three have fun." He quickly ran off, not wanting any part of the conversation that was about to happen.

"You guys... has sex," James said flatly.

His two friends nodded.

"Are you... ending things with me, Logan?"

"I-" Logan's phone rang. He looked at who was calling. "Uh. It's my mom. I'll be right back." Logan got up and walked to his room to answer the phone.

Kendall stood too. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked everywhere but at James.

"I wanna ask you something," James said.

Kendall let his eyes fall on James. "OK."

"After. Did he just leave, or stay and, like, cuddle?"

"There was cuddling, yes."

James frowned. "He didn't just clean up and leave?"

"No... We stayed like that for awhile."

"Well. What's so fucking special about you?"

Kendall tilted his head. "What?"

"What makes you so wonderful? Why is it that he can't wait to leave me, but will stay for you? Huh? What could you have possibly done different than me?"

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe I'm just better than you?"

James shoved him. "I highly doubt that."

"Dude!"

"You know, everything was going fine with me and Logan. But then you had to go and fuck it up."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Were you falling for Logan?"

"M-maybe..."

"Well. That sucks."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you have him."

"Not _letting _me?"

Kendall nodded. "Yup."

"How fucking dare you say that? Where do you get off thinking you're hot shit? I had him first. You shouldn't get to steal him away."

"Can't steal what was never yours."

James pushed him to the floor. "You ruin everything! You asshole!"

Kendall kicked James in the shin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"OW! Fuck you!" James' foot collided with Kendall's side.

Kendall pulled James to the ground and punched him in the gut.

Logan walked back into the room as both boys punched the other in the face. James hit Kendall's left eye, and Kendall got James' nose.

"What the hell?" Logan screamed.

Kendall and James got up and said, "Um..."

Logan walked up to them, grabbed their wrists, and pulled them to the kitchen. He gave James some paper towels for his bloody nose then went to the fridge. He got out two ice packs and handed one to each. "For your nose," he said to James. To Kendall he said, "For your eye." He stared at them both for a second. "What happened?"

"Kendall broke my nose!" James cried.

"You gave me a black eye!"

Logan sighed. "Why did you injure each other?" They both just looked at him, and he got it. "Was it because of... me?"

Kendall and James looked down at the kitchen floor.

Logan let out a little whine. "Oh Christ! I fucked everything up!"

"No!" Kendall said. "You didn't. We just got into a little argument."

"I was the cause of the argument!"

James shook his head. "The cause was Kendall being a jackass who thinks he can get whatever he wants."

Kendall faced James. "You _knew_-"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled. "Just shut up. Maybe... maybe none of this should've happened."

"What?" both James and Kendall asked.

"I was afraid just being with James would cause problems, but now throwing Kendall into the mix? I'm destroying your friendship. God. I'm such an idiot."

Kendall stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not an idiot. James and I are." He lowered his voice so James couldn't hear and said, "Please, Logan. What we did today. I can't not be with you again."

"But maybe it's best if we don't," Logan whispered.

Tears began to spill from Kendall's eyes. He took Logan's face in his hands. "Don't say that. You can't mean it."

Logan removed Kendall's hands. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He pushed Kendall aside and walked away.

James watched as Kendall started to sob. "Dude. Do you, like... _love _him?"

Kendall shot him a glare. "Shut up." He headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my mom!" Kendall slammed the door shut behind him.

**...**

A week had passed. Kendall and Logan were miserable. It was starting to affect their work, which angered Gustavo. Mrs. Knight would sometimes unknowingly shoot Logan dirty looks. Logan died a little on the inside every time he saw that pained look on Kendall's face. It killed Kendall just to be near Logan. And James didn't really know how he felt.

James still wanted Logan. He _really_ wanted Logan. And he was so upset when Logan decided to end it. But not as upset as Kendall. Kendall seemed devastated. James wasn't sure if he was less hurt because he actually had time with Logan, or because Kendall _loved _Logan while James just liked him a lot. Then there was the fact that James knew Logan and Kendall were into each other before the two realized it themselves. He wondered if it was fair of him to want Logan when Logan wanted someone else.

Carlos walked into their room and looked at James. "I can't take this anymore."

"What?" James asked.

"All the drama and awkwardness and sadness. Kendall won't talk to or even look at you and Logan. Logan is acting like a lost puppy. And you just sit around _thinking _all day."

"What's wrong with thinking?"

"you're not exactly a thoughtful person, James."

James sighed. "I just feel kinda bad."

"For what?"

"It's like all this is my fault."

Carlos took a seat next to him on the bed. "How?"

"It was my idea to be fuck buddies with Logan. I agreed to the rules he set, but broke them. I should've ended it when I started to fall for Logan. But I was selfish. If I had ended it, Kendall could've made his move and gotten Logan to be his. I wouldn't have been in the way, Kendall and I wouldn't have fought, and Logan wouldn't have stopped with Kendall before it even started. It's my fault that two people who really like each other-and have for awhile-aren't together. God! I'm such an asshole!"

"Then make it better," Carlos said with a shrug.

"How the fuck do you propose I do that?"

"You'll figure something out. Just do some thinking."

**...**

Logan walked up to Mrs. Knight, who was in the kitchen. "Can I ask you something, Mama Knight?"

"Uh... Sure..."

"D-do you hate me?"

Mrs. Knight stopped what she was doing. Logan sounded so sad. So pathetic. She turned to face him. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well. You barely talk to me. You give me less food at meals. You don't ask me how I am or say good night to me anymore. When you're addressing all four of us, you look at the others, but not me."

She went up to Logan and hugged him, feeling horrible. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't realize."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No!" She paused for a second and just looked at him. "I guess I was a little mad. Kendall came crying to me twice because of you."

"I wanted to _avoid _anyone getting hurt. I shouldn't have given in so easily the second time. None of this would've happened."

"Logan. How long have you liked Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I-" Logan thought for a moment. He had been denying any feelings for Kendall for awhile. But could James have been right this entire time? Logan had hated that he and Kendall had been hanging out less. And it always pissed him off when Kendall went somewhere with Jo. Was that really just jealousy the entire time? "Honestly? I don't know."

"Honey, maybe you should stop trying to do the smart thing, and go with your heart."

"It's probably too late for that."

James walked in and asked, "Where's Kendall?"

"At the pool," Mrs. Knight answered. "But I don't know if he's ready to talk to you."

"I don't care," James said before making his way to the pool. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him.

He saw Kendall sitting away from everyone else. James took a deep breath and went up to him. "Kendall."

"Get the fuck away from me."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Kendall was taken by surprise. He never expected James to say that. "What?"

"I knew you and Logan were-_are_-into each other. I should've just told Logan to get with you when he told me about the time you kissed him. But I was only thinking about myself. I wanted Logan for myself. Even though I know he should be with you."

"But Logan doesn't want me," Kendall said quietly.

"Oh, he totally does. He's, like, lost without you."

"He seems fine."

"how would you know? You don't even look at him! You hating him is crushing him."

Kendall got out of the chair he was sitting in. "I could never hate Logan."

"Well, he sure thinks you do."

"Wow. Him thinking I hate him hurts more than him not wanting to be with me."

"He _does _want to be with you, dummy."

"Then why isn't he with me?"

"This is Logan we're talking about. He's trying to be logical. Which is also leading him to be a complete idiot. But still. He's trying to so what he _thinks _is best. But you and I both know this isn't what's best."

"So... You want me to be with Logan?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it's you two who are meant to be together. Not me and Logan. You both wanted each other for awhile now. So go be together!"

"I don't know..."

"God dammit!" James grabbed Kendall's wrist and dragged him back to 2J. He needed Carlos' help to come up with a plan.

**...**

Logan was alone in the living room when James walked in. He watched James take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Why were you staring at the TV?" James asked.

:There's a really interesting documentary on."

"Logan. The TV is off."

Logan glanced at the TV. "Oh. You appear correct."

"Well, good thing it is, because we need to talk."

"About?"

"The little love triangle between you, me, and Kendall."

Logan groaned. "I _really _don't want to discuss this, James. It's a completely fucked situation. I never should've agreed to mess around with you, and I shouldn't have done what I did with Kendall."

"So you regret it all?"

"...No." Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, with you it helped me figure things out. With Kendall... It was just... great."

"Then go be with Kendall."

"But I- Wait. What?"

"You heard me. Be with Kendall." James let out a breath. "Listen. You and Kendall have liked each other for awhile. Right now, you two aren't talking and you're both miserable. Go be happy."

"But what if we break up and it ends badly?"

"Stop over thinking this! Jesus! Kendall makes you happy! Be with the person who makes you happy!"

"But it's scary," Logan whispered.

"But isn't something like love worth it?"

Logan stood and started to pace. "What is it with people telling me not to think? That's my thing! I thought about it, and not being with Kendall is the smart thing to do! And why the fuck do you even care?"

"I want my friends to be happy..."

"But aren't you, like, into me?"

"Well, yeah. But I'll get over you eventually. And I rather see you two happy than depressed. Plus, I'm too hot for you anyway."

Logan stopped his pacing and laughed. "Jackass. So you think me being with Kendall is a good idea?"

"A _very _good idea."

"Mrs. Knight did pretty much say the same thing..."

"And obviously we're two very smart people."

"But-"

"NONE OF THAT!" James got up and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "This is how it's supposed to be. You and Kendall _need _to be together." He began to shake Logan a little to get his point across. "Go to Kendall. Confess your feelings. Be an annoying happy couple." Logan still didn't look convinced. "How often do you think about Kendall?"

"Pretty much all the time. I think about our first kiss. About out first time together. I watch him sleep. It's fucking creepy."

"Aw. You love him." James started to teasingly poke Logan's stomach.

Logan pushed him away. "Shut up."

"Just go talk to him at least. Maybe he can convince you to stop being an idiot."

"OK. Do you know where he is?"

"On the balcony." James ran away before Logan could yell at him.

Logan was pissed that Kendall had been listening the whole time. He hated being tricked. He took a calming breath and walked over to the swirly slide. He crawled up it, and saw Kendall sitting on the floor against the wall. Logan sat next to him, their bodies touching, and said, "Hi."

"When james accused you of loving me, you didn't deny it," Kendall said quietly.

"This is true."

"I watch you sleep too."

Logan looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I avoid looking at you all day, so that's the only time I can do it." Kendall blushed a little. "Though I may have done it for awhile now..."

"Define awhile."

"Since we moved in."

Logan grinned a little. "Creeper."

Kendall let out a relieved laugh when he realized Logan was joking. "I guess I am. So. You're scared?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"Of fucking things up. Like our friendship. I mean, look at what has already happened."

"But you didn't even give us a chance, Logan. We have one amazing moment, you tell me it won't be the last time, then you end it because I got into a stupid fight with James. That hurt, Logan."

"I thought it was for the best."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't. James and I would've worked things out eventually. And things would've been weird between you and James for awhile, but like he said, he'd get over it."

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

"No. You can't walk away. Not after-" He was cut off by Logan grabbing his head and smashing their lips together.

When Logan pulled away, he said, "I meant I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean that I was gonna leave again."

"Why?"

"I figure i should listen to your mom and James."

"Carlos too."

"What?"

"It was Carlos' idea for James to talk to you and have me listen."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course it was."

"So," Kendall said, "does this mean we can be together now?"

"Yes."

Kendall smiled. He straddled Logan and brought their lips together. He pulled away and took his shirt off.

"Kendall. We are not doing it here."

"Yes. We are. You have no idea how long I wanted you. After it happened, I couldn't wait to do it again. But then you went and decided it was 'smart' to end it." He cupped Logan's face. "We have two hours alone. James and Carlos convinced my mom and Katie to go to a movie with them."

"Oh. Well. Please continue."

Kendall smirked and pulled Logan's shirt off. He threw it to the side and kissed at Logan's collar bone. He moved to Logan's neck and but down. He was gonna leave a mark for the world to see. Everyone would know Logan was his. After Logan moaned out his name, Kendall looked down at him. "I think I love you, Logan."

Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "Good. Because I think I love you too."

Kendall moved in for another kiss. Logan quickly took control of it. He moved his lips to Kendall's cheek then went along hi jawline to the other. "Lay down," Logan whispered.

Kendall nodded and did as he was told. Logan slowly undid Kendall's pants before pulling them-and Kendall's underwear-off. Logan kissed his way down Kendall's body then took Kendall's member into his mouth. Kendall let out a long, low moan and bucked his hips forward. Logan didn't bother to hold him down. He let Kendall thrust into his mouth repeatedly. Kendall gabbed onto Logan's hair as he came. Logan moved back up and kissed Kendall. Kendall loved tasting himself on Logan's mouth.

"It's not fair," Kendall said.

"What?"

"You still have your pants on."

Logan chuckled. He got onto his knees and removed the rest of his clothes. Kendall took hold of Logan's arms and pulled him down, uniting their lips again.

"I want you inside me," Kendall mumbled against Logan's mouth.

Logan put his fingers to Kendall's mouth. Kendall began to suck. Soon, Logan was preparing Kendall.

"Now. Please," Kendall begged.

Logan kissed at Kendall's neck as he slowly entered him. It felt so good to be inside Kendall again. It was like they were a perfect fit. He wanted to move so badly, but knew he had to let Kendall adjust.

After a minute, Kendall said, "Go ahead."

Logan went slow. He wanted to make it loving. Sweet. When Kendall let out an impossibly loud moan, Logan knew he had hit Kendall's prostate. Logan kept hitting there again and again. Kendall was crying out and clawing at Logan's back.

"Yes! Yes! God, yes!" Kendall screamed.

Logan groaned out Kendall's name as he began to stroke him. "So fucking amazing."

Logan brought their lips together as they both came.

Once Logan was laying next to him, Kendall said, "I'm gonna have rug burn on my back."

Logan laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Totally worth it." He pulled Logan close and held him tightly. "Promise you'll be with me for a long, long time?"

"Only if you promise not to let me fuck this up."

"Promise." Kendall kissed the top of Logan''s head. "I should thank James. He's the reason we're together."

"I know. We should buy him a gift."

"Or get him laid."

Logan let out a giggle and kissed Kendall's chest. "Yeah. I definitely know I love you."

Kendall grinned. "And I know I love you."

_**So as I was typing this up, I realized how terrible it was. Sorry about that... :/**_


End file.
